Arakkoa
Die geflügelten Arakkoa sind die stolzen Nachfahren der einstmals großen Zivilisation der Apexis, einem glorreichen Sonnenreich, das vor thumb|242pxJahrhunderten neben dem Imperium der Oger über gewaltige Gebiete herrschte. Obwohl ihnen viele große Errungenschaften ihrer Ahnen ein Rätsel sind, beherrschen die Arakkoa dieser Ära – stolz, hasserfüllt und trotzig – ganz eigene magische Künste, mit denen sie die Macht von Draenors Sonne kanalisieren und kontrollieren. Sie mögen vielleicht nur noch ein Quäntchen ihrer früheren Macht besitzen und hoch hinauf auf die Spitzen von Arak vertrieben worden sein, blicken aber trotzdem noch auf jene herab, die am Boden leben. Seid vorsichtig, wenn ihr euch geflügelten Arakkoa nähert, da sie Bodenbewohner oftmals ohne Vorwarnung angreifen. Geschichte thumb|left|224px|Ein Arakkoamodell während "The Burning Crusade"Anders als von Brann Bronzebart angenommen wurden die Arakkoa nicht von der Rabengöttin Anzu erschaffen,sondern von der Sonnengöttin Rukhmar.Sie erschuf Sie nachdem Anzu von Sethe verflucht und in die Dunkelheit gezogen wurde.Die Arakkoa representieren Rukhamars Macht und Glorie,aber auch Anzus List und Streben nach Wissen.Sie nannte Sie "Arakkoa" da Sie hoffte das SIe sich in der Sonne und dem Wind der Spitzen von Arak aalen würden. Die große Kultur der Arakkoa wurde Apexis genannt.Es erstreckte Sich von den Spitzen von Arak bis in das Gebiet das Heute als Shergrat bekannt ist.DIeses große Zeitalter wurde als "Ära der Ordnung" bekannt.Ihre auf Solartechnik beruhende Kultur verschwand ohne genauen Grund aus der Geschichte.Von ihrer großen Kultur sind nur Relikte und die Ruinen die in den Spitzen versteckt liegen übrig. Erneut stieg eine neue Gruppe auf,die "hohen Arakkoa".Sie residierten auf der Himmelsnadel,im Herzen der Spitzen.Der größe von ihnen war König Terokk,von ihm wurde gesagt das Er die Wiedergeburt von Rukhamar sei.Die Weisen der Himmelsnadel waren auf ihn eifersüchtig,und so hintergingen Sie ihn.Sie schmissen ihn in die Seen der Sethekkniederung.Der See bestand aus dem Blut von Sethe,und löste bei ihm und seinen Anhängern schwere Mutationen aus.Ihre Leiber wurden verzehrrt und ihre Schwingen verkrüppelt. Terokk wurde der Erste der Ausgestoßenen Arakkoa.Als Rückzugsort für seine Anhänger errichtete Er Skettis.Von diesem Tag an wurde die thumb|197px|Geflügelte(unkorrumpierte) ArakkoaHimmelsspitze von den noch flugfähigen Arakkoa beherrscht.Die Weisen nannten sich ab diesem Moment die Anhänger von Rukhmar. Andere Gesetzesbrecher wurden ebenfalls in die Teiche gestoßen,von da an lebten die Ausgestoßenen in den Schatten der Bäume in den Tälern der Spitzen von Arak.Sethes Fluch befleckt eine ganze Blutlinie,werden die Eltern verwandelt,sind auch die Kinder Mutanten.Rukhmar und ihre Anhänger fürchteten und hassten die Ausgestoßenen,also begannen Sie einen Krieg gegen diese.Die Anhänger bargen die Technoloige die Apexis,Golems und Solarwaffen, und richteten Sie gegen die Ausgestoßenen. Die Jahre waren nicht gut zu Terokk,er wurde krank,Gier schwächte seine Seele und der Fluch von Sethe korrumpierte seinen Geist.Er ließ Skettis verkommen und opferte die in seinen Augen "niederen Kasten" an dunkle Mächte um eine Heilung für den Fluch zu finden.Das Volk sah trotz des Verhalten ihres Königs und dem Krieg keinen Grund aufzuhören Rukhmar anzubeten.In der Hoffnung ihren König irgendwann heilen zu können verbannten Sie ihn in ein Reich der Schatten.Alles was von Terokk übrig war,waren seine Schriften,seine Maske und sein Speer. Irgendwann fielen die Arakkoa in den Dschungel von Tanaan ein.Sie bedrohten den Clan des blutenden Auges.Es nicht überliefert ob es sich dabei um Ausgestoßene oder Anhänger handelte.Sie wurden von Kilrogg Totauge bezwungen.Die Arakkoa im Haal'eshbau sind die Überreste dieser Armee. Zeitlinie The Burning Crusade thumb|left|Vertriebener Arakkoa (Korrumpiert) während Warlords of DraenorNach langer Zeit versuchten die Außgestoßenen Arakkoa mit Terokk zu sprechen.Doch ohne einen geeigneten Champion versagte das Ritual und die Außgestoßenen versanken in Verzweiflung und Dunkelheit.Die Anhänger Sethes,die Sethekk, gewannen an Macht.Die in Dunkelheit versunkenen Arakkoa konnten nichts dagegen tun.Mit dem Verlust Terokks verloren SIe auch das Auge von Anzu,und damit den Kontakt zur einzigen Gottheit der Sie nach Rukhmars Abkehr umsorgt hatte.Klauenkönig Ikiss sollte das Auge finden und damit Anzu unterwerfen. Nach dem alles verzehrenden Marsch der Horde über Draenor gaben die Arakkoa in ihrer Verzweiflung Anzu und selbst Sethe auf.Sie unterwarfen sich einem unbekannten alten Gott,doch wurden Sie auf Befehl Gul'dans abgeschlachtet bevor SIe ihren Meister rufen konnten.Die alten Religion wurde lediglich vom Grishnakult am Leben erhalten,laut ihren Aussagen ist Terokk noch bei ihnen,doch von Rukhmar wollen SIe nichts wissen. Auch die Arakkoa litten unter dem Blutdurst der Horde Gul'dans,wie die Draenei wurden auch Sie fast ausgelöscht.In seinem Hass gegen die Orcs half der Arakkoa Grizzik der Expdition der Allianz sich in den Tunneln von Auchindoun zurecht zu finden.Dannath Trollbann sollte dank seiner Hilfe ausgerechnet Kilrogg Totauge töten. Als Draenor explodierte und die Scherbenwelt enstand wurden die Spitzen von Arak in den Nether gezogen.Mit den Spitzen verschwanden die Anhänger,die Himmelsnadel und selbst Rukhmar wurde getötet.Die Arakkoa von Sethekk und die Skettis zogen in die Wälder von Terokkar.Die unkorumpierten Arakkoa waren ausgestorben. Dann kamen Horde und Allianz in der Scherbenwelt an.Die Anhänger von Terokk indessen verbreiten in den Wäldern von Terokkar Böses.Der König indessen hat seinen Kampf gegen Sethes Fluch verloren und ist verrückt geworden.Vom Shienorversteck und dem Reskkversteck beobachtet Terokk mit Hife der Augen von Setekk seine Leute.Im Skithversteck haben Terokks Anhänger den Dunkelstein von Terokk als Altar um ihren König anzubeten.Im Rhazeversteck erweckt Er die Geister jener Arakkoa wieder zum Leben die bei der Explosion von Auchindoun gestorben sind.Im Lithicversteck korrumpieren die Arakkoa Vögel damit diese Terokk dienen. Im Shalasversteck,dem Versteck das nahe Skettis liegt haben die Arakkoa dem Licht den Krieg erklärt.Doch nicht alle wollen Terokk blind folgen,die einen aus freiem Willen nach Freiheit,die anderen auf der Suche nach größerer Macht.A'dal nahm diese Exillanten in Shattrath auf.Vom unteren Viertel aus planen Sie den Krieg gegen Terokk. Als Auchindoun explodierte glaubte Ikiss das Terokk und sein alter göttlicher Meister zurückkehren werden.Er führt eine Gruppe in die Ruinen der Totenstadt.Ikiss glaubt nun das Er die Wiedergeburt von Terokk sei und sagt das Er und seine Anhänger nach der Rückkehr ihres Meisters zu Herrschern über ihr Volk und die Scherbenwelt bestimmt seien.In den Sethekkhallen lauert der noch immer unterworfene Anzu.Mit seiner Macht will Ikis den smaragdgrünen Traum erobern.Der ganze Spuck endet als Horde und Allianz Auchindoun säubern. Innerhalb von Skettis arbeiten die Arakkoa fieberhaft gegen alle die gegen Sie sind.Die Shat'ari Himmelswacht,die Flieger von Shattrath,haben einen Landeplatz nahe dem Schwarzwindttal,zu direkter Nähe Skettis' errichtet.Auf Terroks Ruhe erwartet der Krallenkönig die Zeichen seiner Rückkehr.Gemeinsam mit der Himmelswache stürmen die Helden Skettis,sie können das Ritual nicht mehr unterbrechen,doch den eins großen König von seinem Leid erlösen.Mit Terokks Tod endet das große Erbe von Arak.Was mit den Arakkoa in der Scherbenwelt nun passiert bleibt offen. Zeitlinie Warlords of Draenor Als Horde und Allianz auf Draenor ankommen sind die Außgestoßenen noch immer auf der Flucht.Sie sind mit den Anhängern noch immer im Krieg.Auf ihrer Flucht sind die Ausgestoßenen mit den Draenei von Talador zusammengestoßen. Erst als Abenteurer eingreifen können die Ausgestoßenen beruhigt werden. Gemeinsam mit den Abenteurern beginnen SIe mit der Rückeroberung der Spitzen von Arak. Nachdem die Helden,und damit die Champions die Artefakte von Terokk geborgen haben rufen die Priester der Arakkoa Terokk herbei.Dieses Mal jedoch gelingt das Riutal,der König ist Frei von Korruption,ist aber lediglich ein Geist.Mit Hilfe der Champions schlägt Er den Clan der zerschmetterten Hand zurück,doch Kargath Messerfaust entkommt. Auch Anzu ist nun ein besseres Schicksal vorherbestimmt,gemeinsam mit dem Champion kann Sie Sethe vernichten.Ikiss stirbt bevor Er das Auge auch nur berühren kann.Die Weisen von der Himmelsnadel werden getötet,ihre Waffen werden zerstört.Nach der Niederlage der Anhänger Rukhamars stirbt auch die Schöpferin der Arakkoa selbst,denn sie hat sich gegen ihre korumpierten Kinder,und damit gegen die Abenteurer gestellt. Biologie und Kultur Wenn man Gremni Langbart von der Höllenfeuerhalbinsel glaubt, sind Arakkoa so intelligent wie "jeder Gnom dem man begegnet ist".Der thumb|324px|Architektur der ApexisArakkoa Grizzik hat bewiesen, daß diese Spezies jede Sprache allein durch das Hören weniger Worte verstehen und erlernen kann. Die korrumpierten und "gesunden" Arakkoa heben folgendes gemein:sie sind am ganzen Körper mit bunten Federkleidern bedeckt, die meist von Kaste zu Kaste oder von Clan zu Clan varieren.Sie haben krumme, aber gefährliche Schnäbel und ähnlich gefährliche Klauen an ihren Händen.Die gesunden Arakkoa stehen aufrecht und haben Schwingen, die aus ihren Unterarmen wachsen.Die kranken Arakkoa stehen gebeugt und von ihren einstigen Schwingen bleibt nur Flaum. Es gibt Männchen und Weibchen,doch diese kann man nicht am Gefieder erkennen.Erst wenn der Arakkoa spricht, kann man die Weibchen an ihren helleren Stimmen erkennen. Wie Vögel legen Arakkoa Eier. Beide Arakkoaarten haben ein Kastensystem. Die kranken Arakkoa bedecken ihre Körper mit aufwendigen Roben, die ihren verdrehten Köper verbergen sollen. Während die Magier und Priester lediglich Roben tragen, verstärken Krieger diese mit Kettenhemden und Platten. Die gesunden Arakkoa händeln es ähnlich.Doch tragen sie zwei Gleven die sie meist in einem Sturm- oder Luftangrif verwenden. Religion Die meisten Arakkoa beten ihre Schöpferin Rukhmar an. Der Klauenkönig Terokk wird als ihre Wiedergeburt gesehen und ebenfalls verehrt. Dann gibt es Arakkoa die Rukhmar ablehnen und lediglich Terokk anrufen (meist die mutierten Arakkoa). DIe Skettis beten Terokk und Anzu an. Des weiteren gibt es die Rabensprecher, die Ka'alu die Rabenmutter, Herrin aller gefallener Raben und Anzus Gefährtin, anrufen. In der Scherbenwelt gibt es Arakkoa, die allen Rabengöttern abgeschworen haben und nun versuchen einen unbekannten alten Gott zu beschwören. Kategorie:Volk Kategorie:Scherbenwelt Kategorie:Warlords of Draenor Kategorie:The Burning Crusade en:Arakkoa es:Arakkoa fr:Arakkoa hu:Arakkoa nl:Arakkoa pl:Arakkoa sk:Arakkoa